Three-dimensional (3D) scanning and imaging technology is capable of transforming stereoscopic information measured from tangible objects into digital signals to digitalize various objects. Typically, in 3D scanning, only one side surface of an object can be measured from a visual sensor. As such, it is needed to measure the object from multiple visual angles for a complete 3D contour of the object. That is, it is needed to obtain data of different side surfaces of the object from different positions and visual angles. However, since a same position of the object would be scanned by couple times while the vision of scanning is unavoidable of overlapping, the 3D data would include redundant data. The redundant data will take up more storage space and further affect the subsequent processing of the 3D data. Therefore, it is very important to identify the redundant data from the 3D data which is obtained under different scanning views.